Birth of Spiderman
is the pilot of Sol's Spiderman reboot. Plot Two men are running down an alley. (Man 1): Flint, we have to get the money! The mafia's closing in on us! (Flint): Abner, you don't realize we don't have a way of getting the money! Or the time! Abner points ahead. An old man is standing there. (Abner): He oughta have some money! (Flint): We can't just rob an old man! (Abner): You want to get killed? (Flint): But that's my friend's uncle... Flint looks at Abner and sheds a tear. (Abner): I'm your only friend anymore... ---- A few months before.... Flint Marko and a kid named Peter Parker were friends in high school. They were on a field trip... (Other Kid): This'll be boring, right guys? (Flint): Flash, it's not boring. (Another Kid): It's my dad's lab! (Peter): It's fun! We're studying radioactive lasers! (Flash): Big whoop, wimps. Flash walks away. (Teacher): Now everyone, inside the lab, orderly! The students walk in the lab, anything but orderly. (Teacher): Now, Professor Connors, care to explain how this works? Connors starts explaining, but then it shows a spider crawling around inside the laser. (Connors): ... And that's how it works. Now, any questions? Flint leans against the laser, and it turns on, destroying a wall. Everyone stares in awe. (Flint): I didn't mean to do it! Flint backs up. (Flint): I can turn it off! I swear! (Connors): No you can- Flint presses a button that moves it so it hits some sand. (Flint): It's just some sand, I can wipe it off! Flint brushes the sand, and it mutates and combines with him. (Flint): Help me! Heeeeeeelp..... Flint dissolves into a heap of sand. (Teacher, nervously): And that concludes this year's field trip! The teacher quickly moves everyone out, with people whispering. Now, what you didn't see was, when the beam turned on, the spider was mutated. It quickly crawled into young Peter Parker's pant leg. ---- In the present... (Flint): You're right... I was in need of help, and nobody helped me... (Abner): Just shut up and steal the guy's money. Flint runs up to Uncle Ben. (Flint): Give me all your money! Flint grabs a car with his sand hand. (Uncle Ben): You have a choice. And you're taking the bad one. (Flint): You're making the bad choice! Now give me all your money! (Abner): Hurry up, the police are coming! (Flint): The police? Flint is trembling with fear. (Flint): You know what they'd do to us? Put us in one of those glass cells... I can't break free... And the walls close in on you... Flint trembles more, and the car drops killing Uncle Ben. (Abner): A car! MAKE A KEYHAND AND GET IN! Flint forms a key with his hand and phases in the car. He slams it in the keyhole and drives. ---- Peter Parker is walking through town. A car pasts him, speeding. (Peter): Wonder what that's all about... He shrugs and keeps walking. He reaches his house, with police cars all around. He quickly runs in. (Peter): AUNT MAY? (Aunt May): Back here, in the living room, dear. Peter walks into the living room. Police are standing there, and Aunt May is crying. (Officer): Kid, your uncle... He's- (Aunt May, sobbing): In a better place now. (Peter): NO! I ALREADY LOST MY PARENTS, I DIDN'T LOSE MY UNCLE! (May): I know how you feel, honey. But it's true! (Officer): We're tracking down the killers... Peter runs up to his room and slams the door shut. (Peter): I knew I'd need this... Peter puts on a red and blue suit from in a cardboard box underneath his bed. (Peter): Someone will pay... He puts on a pair of webshooters and swings out the window, glass flying. -------- TO BE FINISHED Category:Spiderman